


Silent Understanding

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 The Fall's Gonna Kill You, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-28
Updated: 2001-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An elaboration on the scene of Josh's encounter with Joey Lucas at Reagan National Airport.





	Silent Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

TITLE: Silent Understanding  
AUTHOR: Bridget Walker .au

DISCLAIMER: The characters or storylines portrayed in this piece, are not mine. They belong to the genius that is Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and Wells Productions. Mind you if they ever want a hand, I can always be found.

RATING: G

CATEGORY: Josh/Donna Shipper friendly

SPOILERS: "The Fall's Gonna Kill You" and other episodes towards the end of the season.

SUMMARY: An elaboration on the scene of Josh's encounter with Joey Lucas at Reagan National Airport.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The hand underneath Josh' chin startled him. Joey's question regarding the President's health was something that he wasn't expecting. After the shooting, he was so much the focus that whenever anyone came to visit him, the health of the President was usually the last thing on their mind. So this question threw him. If only Joey was asking about a bullet wound, then maybe they wouldn't have the problems they were having now, not having to poll voters in Michigan about an illness, just so the Administration could find out what kind of impact this is going to have on the electorate.

So with all of these thoughts going through his head, Josh unconsciously dipped his chin, making it necessary for Joey to get his attention. Realising his mistake Josh quickly repeated his answer in order not to give Joey any further reason to worry. Josh looked up as the public address system announced the flight that would be Joey's. Out of his knapsack, Josh took her ticket and discreetly passed it across the table, then watched as Joey tucked it in with her own belongings. Together they rose from the table, Joey made motion to leave, but turned at the last moment and moved back to Josh.

Carefully she asked. "How did Donna take the news?"

Josh was puzzled by the question but answered Joey truthfully nonetheless. "Only Senior Staff knows. She hasn't been told."

"You should tell her."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, she is going to be hurt if she hears it from anyone else, and two, you need her."

"Of course I need her, she's my assistant."

Joey simply shook her head, and made a sign, which Josh could have sworn, was 'dumbass'. "Yes I know you will need her as your assistant, researching and running around for you, but that isn't what I meant. You'll need her emotionally. You will need to vent some of this out to someone, someone who is not a member of the Senior Staff, and for you Donna is that person. I have told you before, she cares for you, and I guarantee that as soon as she finds out about this, her first thought is going to be about the President and his health, and her second thought is going to be about you, and how you are. So you need to tell her."

Without waiting for a response from Josh, this time Joey did turn to leave. Josh watched her go, all the while acknowledging in his mind exactly what Joey was saying as truth, with one notable exception. When Donna did find out, how would she take it, and would he be able to take enough time out of damage control to be able to help her through her acceptance.

Sighing, Josh picked up the napkin Joey had left on the table, he studied it for a second before doing with it the only option, pushing it into his club soda. Slinging his knapsack over his shoulder, Josh turned and moved to leave the airport, knowing foremost on his mind that the fight was only just beginning, and in order to fight it with all that he had, he would need his greatest ally. Donnatella Moss.

END

  


End file.
